Prohibido tocar
by SrtaSailorMoon
Summary: Ella era hermosa. Dioses no, ella era un pequeño ángel caído del cielo. Era más que hermosa, su belleza era casi inhumana. Lamentablemente era su estudiante. – Serie de Drabbles.
1. Hermosa

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

Summary: Ella era hermosa. Dioses no, ella era un pequeño ángel caído del cielo. Era más que hermosa, su belleza era casi inhumana. Lamentablemente era su estudiante. – Serie de Drabbles.

Palabras: 250.

Nota: Será una pequeña historia, diez capítulos quizás, estilo drabbles. Tengo planeado hacer los capítulos de no más de 250 palabras. Gracias a todas las personas que le den una oportunidad, esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios. Besos.

 _"Angels - Robbie Williams"_

* * *

 **"Prohibido tocar"**

 **I**

 **Hermosa.**

Ella estaba ahí, reluciendo entremedio de todos sus compañeros. ¿Reluciendo? No, maldición. Ella estaba brillando en medio de todos, y estaba seguro de que si estuviesen en una multitud de cinco mil personas lo haría de todas formas.

Lo estaba mirando directamente, y se sintió algo intimidado por la transparencia de su mirada celeste. ¿Sabría lo que estaba pensando de ella? ¿Lo sospecharía? Porque estaba sintiendo demasiada vergüenza en esos momentos.

Ella era tan hermosa.

Dioses no, ella era un pequeño ángel caído del cielo. Era más que hermosa, su belleza era casi inhumana. Nunca había visto un cabello rubio tan dorado como el suyo, era tan largo que le daban ganas de enredar sus dedos en aquellas hebras que parecían de oro. ¿Sería tan suave como lo aparentaba? ¿A qué sabrían esos labios levemente carnosos?

Una voz carraspeó llamando su atención.

─ ¿Señor Chiba? ─. El director del Instituto le observaba con preocupación. ─ ¿Le ocurre algo? ─. Negó rápidamente y se dirigió al salón de clases.

─ Lo siento estoy algo nervioso. Chicos me presento, mi nombre es Mamoru Chiba y desde éste momento soy su profesor de matemáticas. ─. Todos le observaban con atención, y por unos segundos miró a la chica que le llamó la atención desde el primer momento en que entró, realmente era hermosa.

Ella le sonrió educadamente y supo desde ese momento que nunca iba a poder saber lo que se sentía tocar su cabello o poder besarla.

Porque lamentablemente era su estudiante.


	2. Seducción

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

Summary: Ella era hermosa. Dioses no, ella era un pequeño ángel caído del cielo. Era más que hermosa, su belleza era casi inhumana. Lamentablemente era su estudiante. – Serie de Drabbles.

Palabras: 370.

Nota: Muchas gracias a las personas que se han animado a dejar un review: Yssareyes48, Mara, Jan, Yaanin y Maryels. No saben lo feliz que me han hecho sus comentarios. Ésta vez me pasé un poquito con las palabras, pero bueno. Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy. ¡Besos!

 _"I put a spell on you -_ _Annie Lennox"_

* * *

" **Prohibido tocar"**

 **II**

 **Seducción.**

Ilegal.

Todo lo que irradiaba ese hombre era completamente ilegal. ¿Se podía ser tan sensual y no tener ningún tipo de multa o algo? ¿Cómo era posible que dejaran que alguien como él anduviese por la calle como una persona normal? ¿Cómo un _hombre normal_? ¿Él?

Era simplemente imposible.

Usagi se removió en su cama, lanzó uno de los cuántos almohadones que le rodeaban y que le molestaba en esos momentos. Observó su habitación con lentitud, por cada rincón que se viese, se podía saber que ahí vivía una adolescente típica. Rodeada de colores pasteles, se veían cuantos peluches de conejo y más objetos con el mismo animal, donde estaba su escritorio había un mural lleno de fotografías con sus inseparables amigas, sus ropas aniñadas estaban acumuladas sobre la silla de su habitación.

Soltó un grito de frustración.

¿A quién quería engañar? Ella no era más que una niñata para un hombre como él. Todo lo que ella tenía, lo que hacía, lo que la rodeaba, la delataba como tal. Y claro, era su maldita estudiante.

Cerró sus ojos y recordó la clase que tuvo con él ese mismo día. Podía verlo ahí, con esos pantalones caqui enmarcando su masculinidad ¿Y por qué no decirlo? Ese jodido trasero que parecía hecho a mano. Esa camisa blanca ceñida a su cuerpo, sus mangas arremangadas, se notaba que era un hombre que le gustaba mantener en forma a su cuerpo.

Joder.

Le gustaría saber cómo se sentiría poder tocarlo.

Aventuró su mano derecha debajo de sus pantaletas, y recordó su mirada penetrante, seria, su forma fija de mirar que le hacía estremecerse. Su voz arrastrando con lentitud cada una de las palabras de la lección del día, nunca recordaba que demonios decía, pero dios: que siguiese hablando, que no se detuviese nunca.

Ella sabía que no era la única, había notado como sus compañeras observaban sus clases con las mejillas sonrosadas, con las pupilas dilatadas, se podía sentir en el aire lo que él provocaba.

Soltó un gemido, uno de esos que sabía que él nunca podría provocar en la vida real, más si en sus sueños.

Ese hombre se estaba volviendo una maldita adicción.

Si tan solo no fuese tan sensual.


	3. Inicio

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

Summary: Ella era hermosa. Dioses no, ella era un pequeño ángel caído del cielo. Era más que hermosa, su belleza era casi inhumana. Lamentablemente era su estudiante. – Serie de Drabbles.

Palabras: 453.

* * *

" **Prohibido tocar"**

 **III**

 **Inicio.**

Humedeció su labio inferior de forma lenta, y dejó que sus dientes lo retuvieran un momento antes de volver a su estado inicial, pero ahora leve humedecido con la poca saliva que podía tener en su boca.

Estaba temblando, lo sabía.

Ella estaba temblando como una pequeña hoja de un árbol, de esas que se mecían con el viento cuando caían al suelo. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? En esos momentos se encontraba literalmente entre la espada y la pared, bueno… entre la espada y el hombre en cuestión.

Usagi respiró hondo y se arrepintió de inmediato. ¿Por qué tenía que oler tan condenadamente bien? ¿Por qué su perfume tenía que inundarle los pulmones de una manera violenta? Ella podría estar acurrucada en su pecho con su rostro hundido en sus perfectas camisetas embriagándose con su olor por horas. Dioses, era una de las cosas que haría con ese hombre durante horas, aunque claramente era la más inocente de todas.

Porque él la arrastraba hasta los pensamientos más pecaminosos que pudo pensar que habría en su cabeza.

 _Soy una jodida pervertida,_ pensó.

─Respóndame señorita Tsukino. ─Usagi tembló cuando él pronunció su apellido, de esa forma que solo podía llevarla hasta sus más oscuros pensamientos.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ _Muy bien, Usagi, hazte la tonta, aunque ya no haya vuelta atrás._ ─Realmente no entiendo el ejercicio, no soy buena con los números. ─ _Aunque podría ser buena en otras cosas._

Usagi hundió el trozo de tiza blanca en la pizarra mientras hacía unos garabatos. Su pulso temblaba.

─Sabe perfectamente de lo que hablo, dígame que no soy el único que lo siente. ─Mamoru Chiba con un claro arrastre en sus palabras se acercó más a ella y hundió su rostro en el cuello blanquecino de su estudiante.

Estaba prohibida.

Ella estaba jodidamente prohibida para él, pero ya no podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba saber que no era el único que no iba a perder la cabeza en una relación que desde antes de nacer estaba destinada al fracaso.

Era su maldita estudiante.

Hermosa y pecaminosa estudiante que hacía que su ética de profesor se fuera al demonio.

Respiró su aroma notando como ella se estremecía. Olía a hierbas frescas.

Ella se volvió a humedecer su labio inferior y lo miró directamente, ahí apoyada contra la pared donde se suponía que estaba haciendo ejercicios de ayudantía que obviamente no necesitaba.

─Sí, yo también lo siento.

Eso fue lo último que salió desde sus labios para que él acortara la distancia que los separaba, empujándola más hacia el pizarrón, haciendo que ella se ensuciara su pulcro uniforme con la tiza blanca, haciendo que jadeara en un beso de tensión sexual que los iba a llevar a la perdición.


End file.
